dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Power: Training of the Saiyans
Uncaring Eyes closed. Legs crossed. Sitting down. That's how you would find Chaya, in the middle of the grassy backyard of her parents' house. She was concentrated on meditation, focused on nothing but her own ki energy. It was a practice that she preferred over physical prowess, increasing her overall reserves. Unlike her family, she was the one that preferred to fight tactically, albeit with the same brutal nature that her mother and father had fought with before. Achina, meanwhile was turning his household chores into training. And it was very effective too. Gathering wood seemed to increased his speed and strength, while doing other things like washing and drying dishes seemed to be having a slight improvement on both strength and patience. As he was carrying wood, Chaya couldn't help but open an eye at him. Then, she pushed herself off of the ground, her footsteps crunching the grass softly as she went to follow him. Achina threw the wood up into the air and waved his hand once, creating invisible chi blasts that chopped the wood evenly. "Mom and Dad will be pleased." He sighed stacking the wood up. "Come out sister, I can feel your energy." "Like I'm trying to hide from you." The black-haired girl replied dryly, walking up behind him with her hands on her hips. "I never said that." He said, hoisting the wood pile on one shoulder. "Have you seen Mother and Father?" "Dad took Mom shopping. He says she needs new clothes. Bet he had to drag her kicking and screaming." The image of Aurora actually being forcefully dragged out of the door, while kicking and screaming like a child with a tantrum made Chaya raised an eyebrow. "Surely Mother wouldn't act so childish...." "Just an assumption." Achina shrugged. "Mom doesn't like shopping unless she get's to blow the place up, that's why Dad always goes with her to determine whether she get's to kill or not." "What? Father fears Mother..." Chaya spoke quietly, although the surprise in her voice was evident. "Why doesn't she simply take no heed and destroy it anyway?" "Because he is stronger and she knows that." Achina replied. "Dad just fears her temper." "....what a foolish man." Chaya mused. "Fearing someone who can't back up their power!" "Women are scary." Achina said simply. "You included." That prompted Chaya to smirk minutely. "Is that so? I thought you were so eager to "hand my ass to me on a silver platter in our earlier fight, and you think I'm scary now?" "That was 4 years ago." Achina sighed. "I've become a bit more mature since then sis." "A bit?" A comical narrow of the eyes was Chaya's reply. "That's not very much." "Better than none little sister." "Either way..." Using her foot, Chaya lifted a log that was about to fall off of the pile back into its proper place. "I hope you're mature enough to handle the achievement of Super Saiyan..." "More than you." "Mature or not, I won't be using it." "You always were strange." "This whole family..." This prompted her to cock an eyebrow and frown a bit. "...is strange. And what's so strange about me not using SSJ?" "You're a SAIYAN!" Achina cried as he started to walk. "You should jump on new power like starved dogs on a bone!" She followed. "I prefer to use my own power." She retorted. "So I can ensure to my opponent... that no matter what form he takes, he will still feel the humiliation of being crushed under my feet." "Super Saiyan is your own power!" She scoffed in reply. "It's merely a tool for the Saiyan race, a weapon that was once supposedly legendary. Now that it is quite common among the survivors, it is not so legendary anymore..." "Still worth it!" "Not if you're willing to find a power beyond that." "Now you're speaking my language!" "Something that would ensure complete dominance of the Saiyan race... one that would become the ultimate power, as well as the thing that would make their power legendary once again. There has to be a way..." "It could be possible." Achina replied setting the wood down by the door. "And it would be fun!" "Hopefully..." Chaya peered into the sky, her head lifted upwards. "Mother and Father'll be here soon to help...." "You rang?" Ahatake asked, descending with his wife in his arms and holding quite a few bags. "Ah." Chaya put on her stoic expression, turning towards her descending parents. "Hello Mother, Father... we were wondering if you could train us." She spoke, looking over towards Achina to see his own reaction. He just looked excited. "Before that, Dad did you let Mom destroy the mall?" Ahatake sighed. "Yes. She was good and didn't really complain about going to it, so I let her blow it up." Aurora just looked off to the side. "Tch. Wasn't as fun as blowing up the other ones..." She mused. "If you're good tomorrow I'll let you blow up a whole city." Ahatake said in a patronizing tone, setting his wife down. "Yes, Dad." She retorted, rolling her eyes. Ahatake laughed. "She doesn't want to admit it but she's looking forward to it." "Yes, well..." Chaya folded her arms and raised both eyebrow. "We all look forwad to something around here...so, can you?" Ahatake sighed. "What was this about training?" "We have not yet learned how to transform ourselves." "So you want to become Super Saiyans?" "Yes. But first..." She nodded her head towards Achina again. "We'd like to see these transformations for ourselves." Achina nodded. "What do you mean?" Ahatake asked. "You want me to demonstrate each form?" "Exactly." "If that's what you want." Ahatake sighed again. "When do you want to see them?" Chaya pursed her lips together. "Now." She replied firmly. "So demanding." Achina muttered watching as his father sighed yet again. "All right." He cleared his throat. "What you see now is my normal state." Folding her arms across her chest, she narrowed her eyes in observation, keeping a close eye on his ki levels. Then Ahatake's hair spiked up and gained a reddish-tint and his eyes lost their pupils. "This is a False Super Saiyan. It is not a common transformation, and hard to maintain." "Hmm... I can see why it's called false, then...." Then his hair turned to golden and his pupils cam back. "Then is the first form of Super Saiyan." "...." This time, Chaya remained silent, although her eyes showed she wasn't very impressed by the change. Then Ahatake;s hair became spiker and his power muscle mass increased slightly. "This is Super Saiyan 2nd grade. Not bad as far as forced forms go." The muscle mass surprised Chaya a bit, but she kept looking on. "And the actual SSJ2?" "Wait." And Ahatake's aura spiked and spread outward as his muscle mass increased again and his hair became ever spiker. "This is Super Saiyan 3rd Grade. Not advisable. It's power boost comes at the cost of your speed." Chaya sighed, a bit of boredom lacing her tone. "You insist on showing all of these transformations, yet I only see more muscles and yellow hair." "Impatient brat." And he looked at his son who just seemed mesmerized. His muscle mass decreased but his hair shot up and his power increased as bio-electricity crackled around him. "This is a Super Saiyan 2." This time, Chaya's eyes widened a bit in surprise. It intrigued her a bit to see the electricity fly around his body, a true display of power. "And this...is to go further beyond!" Ahatake began to power up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" His hair lengthed and he lost his eye-brows and he gained a massive power increase. The whole Earth began to tremble and finally the shaking stopped. "This is a Super Saiyan 3." More electricity was surrounding him, carried over from SSJ2. Chaya's eyes widened even more, even as her hair fell back down to her shoulders. The incredible aura that her father was giving off now was.... god-like. "How fearsome..." "And now for a less epic transformation." Ahatake's hair began to shrink a bit and he grew fur that covered hiss arms and stomach as his top clothing disspaeared and his tail changed from brown to red and his power increased drastically. "And this, is a Super Saiyan 4." "Is that...the final one?" "Yes." Her frown became even more confused. "Is it so neccessarry to have so many transformations at your disposal?" "Not really, but it makes it easier to crush your opponent if you're in a tight spot." She decided not to push her speech anymore, but she did fold her arms across her chest, standing idly by. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Achina's mouth gape widely, showing complete astonishment. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes around. Ahatake powered down and Achina composed himself. "So, do you want me to show you guys how to access these forms?" The black-haired girl's scowl did not waver. "I can't speak for my brother. But I have better things to do than let you show me how to change my hair color..." She replied dryly. "Achina?" Ahatake turned to him. "I don't CARE! I just wanna get stronger!!" Ahatake laughed. "Let's see what your mother thinks." "....What?" Aurora looked up from her nails, oblivious to the conversation. "This one.." Ahatake pointed at the girl, "doesn't want to become a Super Saiyan, and this one," he pointed at the boy, "doesn't care, he just wants to get stronger." "So?" Aurora raised an eyebrow, putting a hand to her chin. "Just teach Achina Super Saiyan, and Chaya..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked towards the said girl. "Well... unless you have a better suggestion..." "I do." Chaya said immediately, losing her cold and serene tone. They all turned. "What is it?" Ahatake asked. "Yes..." Her eyes gazed at each and everyone of them. "You had mentioned before, Father, about a threat to this planet named Majin Buu. Do you know what weapons were used against him?" "Not really." Ahatake sighed. "I never fought Buu." "And yet you know about him." Chaya pressured, in an accusatory kind of tone. "Along with Kakarot." Ahatake's tail twitched. "Yes. Have you been talking to Vegeta without us knowing?" "No, but I've heard bits of pieces of them from you." "Ok, but where are you going with this?" "My point is..." She folded her arms across her chest, her stare gaining a piercing edge to it. "Do you know more than you let on?" "Maybe." "Well..." She slowly moved herself forward, foosteps treading lightly into the grass. "I can't explain my idea to its full extent, unless I know everything that you do." Her voice was soft, almost tempting even as she spoke. "How do I put it in a way that I can easily explain?" Ahatake sighed and sat down. "When Gohan fought Buu, he used an Ultimate version of himself. All of his hidden Potential released in an explosive "transformation"." That made Chaya stop for a second, looking down thoughtfully. "Go on..." "That kind of power can only be achieved by half-breeds. Half Saiyan half ordinary Human." "So it was a simple matter of conversion, from dormancy to wake...." She mused, sitting down with her father. "If I can convert my own energy, from one use to another... maybe I can strengthen myself, as well." "True." Ahatake sighed. "There used to be an elder Namek that could awaken hidden power. He's dead though." "What about--" She immediately stopped herself in mid-sentence, frowning a bit. "Go on." "I was about to say 'find this Gohan person', but that'd be asking too much." She said dismissively. "To me, he's a complete stranger, and I doubt you'd know him either. It'd be very awkward to ask." "I've met him." Ahatake responded. "I know most of the Z-fighter's by now." "....Really?" Chaya didn't look very convinced. "....Do you know where he could possibly be?" "Knowing him...studying either at home, or the University where he works." "So, he's just living a normal life.... probably not concerned about fighting anymore...." With an exasperated groan, she let herself flop onto the ground. "Just super." "Such a waste actually." Ahatake muttered. "All that power and he doesn't use it. Still I have an idea." "And what would that be...?" Ahatake put his hand on her head. "It won't be a transformation but more of a power-up." The sudden touch caused the girl to blush slightly. "I want in on this!" Achina called out. "All right all right." Ahatake laughed again. "Grab on to my arm." Aurora simply sat down, watching on in a mixture of curiousity and bemusement, while her daughter simply lay on the grass, not moving from her spot. "Hey Aurora are you coming?" She waved a lazy hand in response. "No, I'm fine over here..." "Are you gonna destroy half of humanity while I'm gone?" "'Course not!" Ahatake sighed. "I'm gonna believe you, but if I see smoke and the ruins of buildings when the Kid's and I get home you're in trouble." "All right, all right...." She made a "shoo" motion. "Now, go on and have your little fun with the kids. I'll be waitin' for ya." Ahatake waved. "We'll be back." And he put two finger's to his forehead and teleported the kid's and himself up to Kami's Lookout. The Lookout As soon as her feet touched the ground, Chaya's eyes wandered. She was surprised at the lack of variety of the place that she stood on. A white-tiled floor, similar to the one of a bathroom made up the ground, while a single palace-like structure sat at its heart. "I imagined it to be bigger." Was all she said. Achina knew this place well already, and he went off to find Piccolo. "So impatient." Ahatake muttered. Chaya herself followed, walking at her usual and steady pace, but not at as quickly. Hands on her hips, she continued to look around, as if expecting something to pop out of the air to greet her. And something did. Or rather someone. "Hello and welcome to the Lookout." The black-skinned figure said. She craned her head to stare over at the man who had just arrived. "Greetings, sir." Mr. Popo looked up. "Ah Ahatake good to see you again." "Good to see you too Mr.Popo." Ahatake replied and the genie walked off to go tend to the plants. "Mr. Popo...?" Chaya repeated questioningly, turning towards him to cock an eyebrow. "Caretaker of the Lookout. He;s a strange being. You can't feel his chi, so that's why he was able to surprise you like that." The girl smirked a bit. "That's quite a talent." She remarked. "Are there anyone else here?" "Piccolo and Dende." Ahatake replied. "Dende is the Guardian of Earth, he's a "god" for all intents and purposes." "And Piccolo...?" "He's currently the strongest Namek in existence. He trained your brother."